Standard Gauging System
The Standard Gauging System is the classification system used by ability gauges and other such people to measure the relative strength of an ability in unORDINARY. Levels The Standard Gauging System ranks abilities on a scale of 1.0 to 10.0, with people ranked at 1.0 being powerless. Ability levels are determined by the formula (P*M)/10 with P''' meaning potential of the ability and '''M meaning mastery of the ability. However, power levels are not completely consistent as users can increase their level by honing their ability over time or by having their ability modified via external means (such as specialized drugs). It is possible to know how powerful one is by using an ability gauge. Potential P''' stands for an '''potential and represents the base power of an ability. An ability's potential is hereditary and therefore cannot be altered. Mastery Remi Stats.png Rei Stats.png M''' stands for '''mastery and represents how well a user knows, controls, and uses their ability. Mastery can easily be altered depending on factors such as strength, range, accuracy, recharge rate, the ingenuity of user, and so on. Due to this factor, a naturally weaker ability may score higher than a naturally stronger ability depending on their mastery level. Mastery of an ability can also alter the user's stats and level, as shown when comparing Remi and Rei's stats. Tiers Tier List.png Arlo Elite.png|Arlo as an elite-tier (4.8). Arlo High.png|Arlo as a high-tier (5.4). Arlo Stats.jpg|Arlo's current stats as a god-tier (6.3). Waldo Stats.png|Waldo's stats shows a sudden jump in his level and tier thanks to an ability-enhancing drug. Alana Stats.png|Alana's stats shows a sudden jump in her level and tier thanks to an ability-enhancing drug. Every ability is categorized into one of the four tiers (and one sub-tier): low, mid, elite, and high (god being a subcategory of high-tier). Colloquially, people prefer to use their tiers to show their strength rather than their exact ability level. In this story, this world's distribution consists of 30% low-tiers, 55% mid-tiers, 12% elite-tiers, and 2% high-tiers. It is possible to raise one's ability level by either cultivating their ability or have their ability enhanced by external means. Alternatively, it is also possible to externally nullify abilities, which can bring even the mighty god-tiers down to a low-tier level. Low Tier Individuals with an ability level between 1.0 and 1.9 are considered low-tiers. Because of their weakness and defenselessness, low-tiers are considered the lowest social class and are treated as such. Likewise, they take great pleasure in bullying the powerless. Powerless individuals, better known by the slur cripple, have a level of 1.0 and are notable for having no natural superhuman ability. Uru-chan's Twitter post regarding Cripples Uru-chan has confirmed that 30% of the world's population are low-tiers.Uru-chan/Meetup 'List of Confirmed Low-Tiers' Mid Tier Individuals with an ability level between 2.0 and 3.4 are mid-tiers, regular, everyday citizens of average power. Mid-tiers have the most diversity in terms of abilities and make up over 50% of the population. Most individuals falling under this category are considered very powerful compared to low-tiers. List of Confirmed Mid-Tiers Elite Tier Individuals with an ability level between 3.5 and 4.9 are considered elite-tiers. The second-highest tier, these gifted individuals are not only extremely competent in combat, but also comprise some of the most well-respected social groups and take on positions of prestige and authority. Elite-tier population is rather small, making up only 12% of the global population. List of Confirmed Elite-Tiers High Tier Individuals with an ability level of 5.0 and above are the especially powerful high-tiers, a class of rare and extremely powerful people whose abilities easily trump most others without the need of much strategy or finesse. Near-total mastery of their ability allows it to passively manifest. According to Keene, who is the head of security at Wellston Private High School, a single high-tier is like a one-man army. Chapter 41 All high-tiers are held in high regard and make up 2% of the global population. High-tiers who engage in vigilante-styled crime-fighting outside of official government or civil defense authorities are called "superheroes". Recently, the crime syndicate EMBER has been targeting them. List of Confirmed High-Tiers God Tier These exceptional and revered individuals belong to a subcategory of high-tiers with an ability level between 6.0 and 10.0. They are the nigh-invincible god-tiers. The most powerful of the high-tiers are people who are not only born with extraordinary power but have discovered and mastered each and every intricacy of their ability. According to Uru-chan, a god-tier can only be defeated by another god-tier. Bonus Episode 2 The power disparity between god-tiers and the lower tiers is especially evident in Arlo's curb-stomp battle against Rein, despite Rein's level almost making her a high tier. List of Confirmed God-Tiers Notes & Trivia * John's former status as a cripple would have made him a low tier. **John's former level as a 1.2 would have also pegged him a low-tier.Chapter 85 **It is unknown what John’s current power level is, however he has been confirmed to be a God-Tier according to his Expulsion Papers, with his former power level being 7.0. * Seraphina's loss of her ability currently pegs her as a low-tier. * Uru-chan's stats also say she is a low-tier. References Navigation Category:Abilities